Space deployed structures, unlike their terrestrial counterparts, have no viscous damping from the atmosphere and may require active vibration compensation, not only for long period, small amplitude motions (sway), but for short period, small amplitude vibrations. For this purpose, "proof mass" reaction actuator systems that absorb the reaction force of an actuator as it applies force to the structure have been proposed. For large space structures, such as truss supports, that are subject to low frequency (typically less than one Hz), large magnitude (multi-cm) displacements, a linear D.C. motor actuator of the type described in copending Patent application Ser. No. 000,773, filed Jan. 6, 1987, entitled "Linear D.C. Motor Vibration Controller" by T. Otten et al, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, has been found to be particularly useful in maintaining a precise, controlled reaction against a proof mass in a linear direction. For small amplitude (less than a quarter of an inch), high frequency (e.g. 10-300 Hz) vibrations, however, to which two-dimensional structures such as space mirrors and antennas may be subjected, such large vibration compensation mechanisms are not particularly useful because of their substantial mass and longer period of translation. In addition, large sized linear displacement systems typically employ a bearing-containing transport unit which inherently possesses nonlinearities that introduce unwanted distortion into the vibration compensating force input.